


Bajo la luna llena

by WhiteAremis32



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Bestiality, M/M, Uke Raphael (TMNT), Underage Rape/Non-con, Werewolves
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22683970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteAremis32/pseuds/WhiteAremis32
Summary: Después de que Leonardo ha sido infectado con una sustancia extraña en el laboratorio del Baron Draxum, sufre una serie de cambios que lo llevan a convertirse en un depredador salvaje lleno de lujuria y placer donde sus instintos bajos le obligan a satisfacer sus deseos con su hermano mayor.
Relationships: Leonardo/Raphael
Kudos: 15





	Bajo la luna llena

Las tortugas junto a April estaban peleando una vez más con Barón Draxum. El mutante cornudo, con el ceño fruncido y cargado de rabia, sacó un par de sus semillas rosadas y las lanzó directamente en contra de las tortugas y la morena que le hacían frente. Cayeron en la tierra, y de manera brusca las raíces regordetas y largas y fuertes salieron, golpeándolos a todos juntos en un solo empujón. En ese instante, los cuatro hermanos impactaron, con el caparazón, contra la pared. Sin embargo, Donnie logró proteger a April de no salir herida como el resto de sus hermanos. No obstante, en ese mismísimo instante, Leo, de algún modo, cayó cerca de unos recipientes de raíces con espinas, los cuales, de manera descuidada rompió causando que un líquido rojizo y verdoso le rozara la piel por culpa de las raíces que custodiaban dichos químicos experimentados del Barón Draxum. 

Cuando el Barón Draxum se dio cuenta de lo que Leonardo había hecho, gruñó y rechinó los dientes por tan torpe acto. Se maldijo también al haber olvidado que los había lanzado directamente hacia esas sustancias especiales. Mientras Draxum pensaba la manera de recuperar ese elemento tan importante, Donnie aprovechó su descuido, y de inmediato le lanzó una pequeña bomba cerca de las cepas del altísimo árbol donde enjaulaba a sus mutantes. El estallido de la bomba sacó a Draxum de sus pensamientos, y de pronto, sin poder hacer nada, el árbol entero se desplomó en contra del mutante cornudo. Las tortugas aprovecharon el momento, y huyeron junto a April en uno de los portales creados por Leo.

Cuando estuvieron fuera, tomaron un respiro de victoria al haber frustrado los malévolos planes de Draxum. Mientras Raph y Mikey y Leo festejaban abrazándose los tres y elogiando sus fabulosas habilidades contra el Barón Draxum, Donnie notó algo extraño escurrir en una de las piernas de Leonardo, quien todavía ignoraba dicho suceso. 

—Oye, Leo ¿qué te pasó allí? Parece que te raspaste con algo —dijo Donnie con el ceño fruncido, tratando de decir lo que le había pasado. 

—¡Ah! ¡¿Qué?! No es nada, me lastimé con las espinas de unos recipientes… ¿vegetales? —dijo Leo, bromista y sonriente, luego se inclinó para limpiarse, pero en el momento de hacerlo, se dio cuenta que no tenía ni el más mínimo corte como pensaba. Le sorprendió, y no dudó en expresar lo sano que estaba ante tan rápida curación. Sin embargo, Donatello tuvo ciertas dudas sobre ese peculiar suceso, ya que estaba bien informado de que el laboratorio de Draxum era peligroso, lleno de mutaciones impredecibles. Pero pronto lo olvidó, pues April se le acercó para agradecerle por lo que había hecho por ella, aunque, orgullosa, admitió que no lo necesitaba. Así, pues, la noche de patrullaje y combate contra el mal, terminó en una cena de media noche con pizza de Alberto’s.

No obstante, a la mañana siguiente, cuando las tortugas despertaron para desayunar y jugar videojuegos un rato como acostumbraban a hacer. Leo notó cierta picazón en la pierna en donde había recibido los arañazos de las espinas que impensadamente rozó. No tenía ningún rasguño, pero sentía una sensación carcomerle desde adentro. Además, de que en ese mismo día, notó un rugido feroz en el estómago, algo que le anunciaba un apetito voraz. Se alejó de sus hermanos, y corrió hasta la cocina en donde devoró todos los cereales, pizzas y el sándwich especial de Raph. Sin embargo, cuando terminó, todavía estaba algo hambriento, aunque no tanto como hacía un momento. Intentó ignorarlo, y esperar que sus hermanos no se dieran cuenta del raro padecer que sufría, odiaba las agujas y no deseaba ser víctima de experimentos por parte de Donatello. Intuyó que al medio día, ese picor y el hambre interminable se detendrían. 

Pero cuando la noche cayó, Leonardo, en su plácido sueño, comenzó a moverse, revolcarse entre las blancas sábanas al mismo tiempo que sufría de un inexplicable e imposible calor que le recorría todo el cuerpo desde la punta de sus pies hasta la cabeza. Notó también cierta y poca sudoración. Leo despertó al instante, y se limpió la frente mientras fruncía el entrecejo en señal de desconcierto total por lo que le ocurría. De pronto, percibió un dolor en el estómago, un dolor insufrible que parecía quemarle debajo de la piel como terribles e infernales brasas ardientes. Gimió un poco, y apretó los dientes esperando no dejar escapar ningún gemido que alertara a sus hermanos. Se aferró de las sábanas, y las apretó con tanta fuerza. 

En ese momento, Leo percibió un extraño crujido provenir desde el interior, como si algo se partiera dentro de su plastrón, en el estómago. Luego, cayó rendido al suelo mientras era víctima de incontrolables espasmos que dominaban todos sus movimientos. De pronto, unos colmillos se le hicieron notar en la dentadura, y rugió como una feroz bestia a la vez en que de sus uñas crecían de manera espantable y peligrosa. Todo su cuerpo se llenó de calor, mientras que extraño pelaje gris verdoso se le hacía notar en toda la verde piel. A continuación, una cola como la de un lobo comenzó a crecerle mientras Leo se posicionaba sobre sus manos y rodillas. Unas orejas, producto del pelaje, aparecieron sobre su cabeza y el rostro le cambió a uno un tanto lobuno, y sus ojos se volvieron amarillos con un resplandor peligroso. 

Cuando su martirio terminó, Leo cayó tendido en el suelo mientras respiraba de manera asmática. En el momento en que recobró la calma, cogió fuerzas y se sentó en el suelo, mientras se miraba a sí mismo viendo la transformación que había sufrido de manera insospechada. Leo jadeó, asustado, por lo que le había ocurrido, y rápidamente pensó que había sido producto de algunas de esas sustancias que le rozaron en el laboratorio clandestino de Draxum. 

No entendió lo que le estaba pasando, sin embargo, luego notó que esa transformación le había otorgado cierto grado de fuerza, mucho más que Raphael. Se sentía poderoso, imparable. Le agradó tener esa sensación corriendo por sus venas. Lo pensó por un momento. Después, llegó a la conclusión de que lo mantendría en secreto para él mismo y que únicamente lo sacaría cuando sus hermanos estuvieran en peligro, de ese modo sería alabado por ellos, haciéndolo quedar como un héroe. Sonrió, orgulloso de esa idea. No obstante, todavía no sabía cómo se desharía de esa peligrosa y espantable forma, pero intuyendo que era como las películas de horror que había visto, decidió esperar hasta el siguiente amanecer. 

Así pues, a la mañana siguiente, Leo dormía plácidamente sobre su cama, y al despertar se dio cuenta que su parte lobo se había ido. Saltó de victoria al haber tenido razón. Y como si nada hubiese pasado, salió para desayunar y saciar esa hambre voraz. Donnie, Mikey y Raph se dieron cuenta de que algo extraño le sucedía a Leo, que estaba experimentando un cambio inusitado debido a que comía como una bestia y parecía no llenar el estómago. Leo, con una sonrisa divertida, les comentó que estaba bien y que era parte de su crecimiento. Donnie no estuvo muy seguro. 

Leo continuó con el secreto por todo un mes. No obstante, a primeras semanas de la primavera, Leonardo extrañamente comenzó a sentir su cuerpo bastante caliente, como la primera vez en que se transformó en ese temible lobo. Peor aún, se dio cuenta que esa parte salvaje y, aparentemente, indómita, estaba en busca de una pareja en la cual pudiera satisfacer sus deseos. Tragó saliva, y tembló en el momento en que notó cierto interés amoroso brotar cada vez que veía a Raphael. Algo caliente le palpitaba en el pecho, y una sensación electrizante se le manifestaba en las piernas. Por cuatro días y cuatro noches, luchó contra sus instintos que lo revolcaban en la cama, resonando en su cabeza como incesantes campanas. 

Raphael, preocupado por su hermano, constantemente visitaba su habitación, y preguntaba por su bienestar, pero Leo se rehusó a decirle la verdad. 

“¡Demonios! No puedo decírselo. ¡¿Qué cara pondrá si le revelo lo que late dentro de mí!? ¡Esto es ridículo! No puedo hacerle eso. No… puedo, pero… aahg… no puedo dejar de tener sueños húmedos con Raphael… ¡Maldición, esto me está matando!”, pensó Leo en sus adentros con bastante desesperación, y miedo, miedo de sí mismo.

Se mordió el labio inferior, y tragó saliva mientras se cubría los oídos con las manos, en un intento infantil por ignorar esos pensamientos perversos que se arrastraban en sus horas nocturnas. 

Una noche, sin embargo, Leo despertó en medio del conticinio al tiempo que esa sensación ardiente le recorría cada parte de su cuerpo como sumergido en agua hirviente. Apretó los dientes, y apenas lánguidos gemidos fueron arrancados de su garganta. Una vez más, en medio de la fría noche, Leonardo mostraba ese lado salvaje y perverso con los ojos resplandeciendo en las sombras. No pudo detenerse, y guiado por esos bajos impulsos salvajes, salió de la alcantarilla, y se escondió en los rincones solitarios y tenebrosos de la noche. Con una sonrisa perversa, sacó su teléfono móvil, y no dudó en llamar personalmente a Raphael. 

Entretanto. Raph dormía tranquilamente en su habitación, cuando de pronto, escuchó el timbre constante del móvil. Se cayó de la cama, y contestó de inmediato, todavía recostado en el suelo y con el ceño fruncido por tan inesperado acto. 

—¡Raph! —expresó Leo, asustado. Su voz se escuchaba normal—. ¡Tienes que venir de prisa!  
—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Leo?! ¿¡Qué sucede?! Espera… ¿es una de tus bromas? —preguntó Raph, dudoso.  
—¡Raph, no bromearía con algo como esto. ¡Draxum me tiene atrapado! Ayúdame…, pero no le digas a Donatello ni Miguél Ángel… dice que… debes venir tú. No sé lo que está planeando, pero necesito que te apresures —exigió Leo, alterado, desesperado a más no poder. 

Raphael no lo pensó por mucho, e indudablemente salió, no sin antes haberse llevado sus armas místicas. En poco tiempo, llegó a la dirección que Leo le había dado antes de haber colgado. Ahora que lo pensaba Raph, el mensaje de su hermano había sido un tanto extraño. Le pareció raro que Draxum estuviera en un callejón sin salida sabiendo que tenía el mundo místico y fantasioso donde podía ocultarse mejor. 

De pronto, en medio de las penumbras del callejón en donde estaba, Raphael se detuvo de inmediato al haber visto un bulto negro moverse en toda la espesa negrura que brumaba su visión. Frunció el entrecejo, cuando de pronto, esa silueta se levantó. Era pequeña, un poco más grande que la forma de Leonardo, y unos ojos de enfermizo resplandor brillaron en su dirección, observándolo detenidamente desde las penumbras tenebrosas. 

Raphael se colocó en posición. No temió, ni retrocedió, pero un escalofrío le recorrió el caparazón. De repente, esa figura saltó mientras mostraba su peligrosa dentadura. Raphael se asuntó. Mientras tanto, Leonardo aprovechó el momento, y de un rápido movimiento le arrebató las tonfas lanzándolas lejos de su alcance. 

Raph, instintivamente, se cubrió con los brazos la cara. Apretó los dientes, esperando recibir la paliza de aquello desconocido. No obstante, no sintió más que un aliento pesado rozar contra su piel. Aquello lo estaba olfateando. Raphael tragó saliva, y lentamente bajó los brazos. En ese momento palideció tras perfilar el rostro de Leo en todo ese pelaje extraño y ajeno en su especie. 

—¿¡Leo?! ¡¿Pero qué…!?  
—Llegaste justo a tiempo —le susurró Leo muy cerca del rostro con esa sonrisa amplia y macabra.   
—¡¿Qué te pasó?! —preguntó Raph, asustado.   
—Algo increíble. Y ahora… tú formarás parte de mí también…  
—¡¿Pero de qué estás hablando?! —preguntó Raph nuevamente con los ojos asustados y sudando y temblando como gelatina. Su voz era escalofriante. Leo, queriendo demostrarle la fuerza que poseía si intentaba oponerse, sujetó sus manos, las apretó fuertemente, y las bajó para contemplarlo mejor en esa noche de luna llena en donde los rayos endebles y pálidos caían mansamente sobre el corpulento cuerpo de su hermano mayor. 

Raph tembló al sentir la potente fuerza de su hermano. Resultó ser mucho más fuerte que él.

—Quiero que hagamos el amor —susurró Leo, lujurioso.  
—¡Claro que no! ¡Eso es imposible! ¡S-Somos hermanos! —la voz le tembló.  
—Supuse que eso dirías. Pero lo que dije no fue una pregunta —dijo Leo, y sonrió de manera cruel y perversa, completamente ajeno a su costumbre, desvelando el lado infame de aquello que llevaba en la sangre y que aparecía en la obscuridad bajo la luna rutilante. 

Raphael palideció, e intentó levantarse dándose la vuelta, sin embargo, Leonardo aprovechó el instante, y rápidamente le sujetó de las piernas. Raph jadeó, aterrado por lo que estaba ocurriendo, pensó en golpearlo, pero no podía porque todavía veía en él la imagen de Leo, su hermano. Así que cerró los ojos, y lo empujó de manera brusca para que pudiera escapar. Leo gruñó y mostró los dientes como un perro rabioso, entonces corrió directamente hacia él, y lo empujó hasta que rodaron. Raph estuvo a centímetros de haber escapado del obscuro y silente callejón. Esta vez, Leo lo tenía debajo de él, acomodado entre sus piernas y sujetándole las muñecas con sus fuertes garras. 

—No hagamos esto difícil —susurró Leo mientras abría la boca y de ella le escurría saliva—. Porque si huyes de mí, tendré que romperte las piernas y devorarte como la bestia que soy ahora. 

A Raphael se le encogió el corazón cuando lo escuchó con esa escalofriante voz arrastrándose en sus oídos. Raph tragó grueso. Estaba muerto del miedo y temblando como gelatina. No dudó en creer lo que le haría si intentaba escapar una vez más.

—Sólo deja satisfacer mis más bajos impulsos por ti. No te lastimaré si cooperas conmigo —continuó Leo con esa malévola sonrisa con sus afilados dientes.   
—¿Prometes… no lastimarme, Leo? —preguntó Raph, dudoso.   
—Lo prometo. Después de todo eres mi hermano favorito —agregó Leo, y Raph aceptó con un tembloroso movimiento de cabeza al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, y en el borde de ellos unas diminutas lágrimas se asomaban. 

Leo se acomodó entre sus piernas haciéndose espacio. Comenzó a mover, rozar su pelvis contra la entrepierna del rudo y corpulento. Raph jadeaba, pero no de placer, viendo lo que Leo estaba a punto de hacerle. Sin embargo, al cabo de un rato, Raphael comenzó a notar que su cuerpo estaba comenzando a reaccionar a los estímulos sucios de su hermano. Un cosquilleo apareció en su entrepierna y que poco a poco crecía en intensidad hasta hacerle notar un tenue bulto en el plastrón. 

Leonardo, mientras tanto, con esa sensación electrizante en todo su cuerpo, pero especialmente en su entrepierna, sonrió victoriosamente tras ver la reacción involuntaria de su Leo. Entonces el mutante-lobo le acarició el plastrón bajo con la mano, en espera de sacar el bulto de su escondite, y así ayudarle a su hermano. Mientras ejecutaba su acción, se deslizó hasta encararlo, y respirarle cerca de la comisura de sus labios. Raph engrandeció los ojos, pudo sentir su aliento frío rozar con el suyo. De pronto, Leo dio el primer paso, y lo besó, y lo empujó suavemente hasta recostarlo por completo en el suelo. 

Raph, tragó saliva, todavía sin digerir lo que estaba ocurriendo con ese compartimiento de labios tan directo. Enseguida, cerró los ojos, correspondiendo a tal acto. Así pues, Leo dejó de acariciar la entrepierna del corpulento, y prosiguió a hacérselo a él mismo, a masajearse el bulto notorio en su plastrón que rozaba con el vientre de la otra tortuga.

Leo se separó de sus labios sólo para observar a su hermano bajo el resplandor de la luna llena. Sonrió enternecido, y volvió a besar la comisura de sus labios, esta vez mucho más apasionado, disfrutando de su néctar que apenas Raphael le brindaba tímida y temerosamente. 

Después de un rato de besos, Leonardo volvió al juego perverso. Se sentó sobre sus rodillas, entre las piernas del mayor. Y, luego de un par de masajes en él mismo, mostró su tronco carnoso y rosado que palpitaba abrazado de un lujurioso calor. Raphael palideció, y tembló como nunca antes. 

Leo prosiguió a rozar la cabeza de su pene con el aro de Raphael, sin embargo, al ver que su hermano lo protegía con su colita enroscada, lo apartó de manera brusca, lastimándolo con las uñas. Raph se sobresaltó por el repentino movimiento que había efectuado en él. Leo lo acercó y empujó repetidas veces, rozándolo de manera traviesa, esperando excitar su cuerpo con su propio tacto. 

Raphael no entendió por qué su cuerpo temblaba tanto, ni por qué su entrepierna palpitaba de esa manera. Un calor inexplicable le rodeó cada parte de él, pero especialmente en esa zona que Leo pretendía abrir. 

Después de un rato, el pene de Leo comenzó a expulsar una esencia transparente a fin de lubricarse él mismo. Supo que era el momento de poder saborear el interior de Raphael. Poseído por una ardiente lujuria, sujetó sus piernas rasgándolo con las uñas, entonces colocó la punta del miembro rosado en la entrada y comenzó a empujar. 

—¡Ahg! ¡¡E-Espera Leo… hazlo d-despacio por favor! ¡V-Vas a lastimarme! —suplicó Raphael, y apretó los dientes tras sentir esa presión en su entrada. 

De pronto, y sin previo aviso, Leo la metió de una sola estocada. Su pene se abrió paso en el interior tibio y apretado de Raphael. En ese mismo momento, Raph se retorció y abrió los ojos mientras que al borde de estos unas gruesas lágrimas aparecían hasta rodar por sus mejillas. 

—¡¡Ahg!! ¡¡L-Leo!! ¡Me estás lastimando! —gimió Raph ahogadamente, y chilló mientras se congelaba, tratando de no moverse ni sentir aquel tronco carnoso en su interior.   
—No están malo. Hagamos el amor —dijo Leo, y de pronto, masajeó el bulto de Raph. Al instante le sacó el miembro, que a diferencia de Leonardo, éste era un poco más pequeño, al menos por unos centímetros. 

Leo lamió su propia mano, y sujetó el miembro del mayor. Entonces comenzó a masturbarlo, moviendo la extremidad de arriba abajo. 

Raph experimento una sensación nunca antes sentida. Era como una sensación electrizante y caliente que le recorría todo el cuerpo, y al mismo tiempo, que se concentraba en esa zona, en su miembro el cual se tornaba mucho más caliente y rojizo desde la punta. 

—¡Ahg! ¡L-Leo..! ¡No hagas eso! ¡Ahg! ¡Mnhg!... ngh —cerró los ojos, y empuñó sus manos.  
—¿Por qué? ¿Se siente bien? ¿Mejor de lo que pensabas?   
—N-No… —vaciló Raph—. ¡Ahg! ¡Ahh! ¡B-Basta! 

Leo escuchó su petición, y dejó de masturbarlo. Pero enseguida, se posicionó de rodillas y comenzó el vaivén de su pelvis, una y otra vez. 

Raphael sintió que Leo lo estaba desgarrando desde adentro, que ese tronco caliente le recorría de manera perversa, rozándolo, y empezando a tocar un punto desconocido. Las mejillas de Raph, involuntariamente, se pintaron de carmín, y sus labios comenzaron a ceder a las embestidas continuas del mutante-lobo.

—¡Ahg! ¡Aaahg! ¡AAhhh! ¡Mnhg! ¡Mnhg! ¡Ahg… Leo! 

En ese momento, Leonardo jadeó como perro cansado, y continuó con su lujurioso y apasionado movimiento, mientras observaba las lágrimas de Raphael escurrir por sus mejillas, queriendo reprimirse de sentir y gemir por él. 

Leonardo embistió con mucha más fuerza, golpeando constantemente su plastrón contra su entrada apretada. Las terminales nerviosas de su miembro carnoso, caliente y palpitante se deleitaban con el interior estrecho del mayor, aquel que le apretaba y se bañaba de su calor.   
—¡Ahg.. Raph… aahg! ¡Amo cómo me haces sentir! ¡Ahg nngh! ¡Maldición! ¡Eres jodidamente estrecho! ¡Me encantas! ¡Ahh! ¡Hah! ¡No cabe duda que has sido la mejor elección! —expresó Leo con dificultad entre gemidos.

Raph, mientras tanto, se movía al son de los movimientos agresivos de Leonardo. Leo, impensadamente, se abalanzó hacia sus labios, y lo besó mientras continuaba moviéndose, aunque con dificultad debido a la distancia. De pronto, en el tercer empujón que Leo dio contra el cuerpo del mayor, Raphael gimió de una manera extraña, débil y quejumbrosa mezclada con un jadeo apasionado impropio a él. 

Leo, confundido, se detuvo y le miró por un breve momento. Luego sonrió, pues supo que había encontrado su punto dulce. Empujó de nueva cuenta, esta vez llegando hasta ese extremo. Raphael gimió como hacía un momento, más tierno y lleno de un placer indescriptible mientras que todavía las lágrimas y el sonrojo adornaban su entristecido rostro. 

Raphael cerró sus ojos, y apretó los labios. En ese momento, como dominado por una fuerza ajena a él, rodeó a Leo del caparazón, empujándolo, haciendo que lo penetrara más profundo. Luego, le rodó el cuello con sus brazos mientras lo besaba. 

Leonardo se sorprendió, y comenzó a embestirlo, mientras sentía un calor ardiente aumentar en su tronco carnoso. 

—¡Ahg! ¡L-Leo! —gimió Raphael.  
—¡Hah.. ahh, Raph! ¡Eres adorable! —comentó Leo entre gemidos. Y de pronto, lo besó al tiempo en que se detenía por un levísimo instante sólo para saborear el dulce néctar de sus labios. Raphael, de manera inconsciente, se dejó llevar por ese gentil roce en la comisura de sus labios y por el placer que excitaba cada célula de su cuerpo.

—Mmh… nhg.. Leo… Ahg… hazlo más… r-rápido.. ahg! —pronunció Raph entre gemidos con el rostro ardiendo de lujuria y placer.

Obedeciendo a la orden de su hermano, Leonardo rompió el lazo entre sus bocas, y adoptó una postura firme y dominante contra él, comenzándole a embestir de nueva cuenta. Los gemidos del mayor eran constantes y entrecortados al ritmo de la danza pélvica de Leonardo. Leo gruñó lleno de placer, hasta que de pronto, Raph se retorció y apretó a su hermano contra su cuerpo mientras cerraba los ojos. En ese instante, de su pene tembloroso chorreó un delgado y fino hilo blanco que empapó su plastrón. Leo, en cambio, continuó embistiendo hasta que después de un instante, se tensó y empujó hacia adelante al tiempo en que su tronco carnoso plantaba la semilla en el interior de Raphael. 

Raph apretó los dientes al haber sentido esa esencia tibia y viscosa recorrer su interior. Leo, mientras tanto, sonrió satisfecho, pues había logrado su cometido, y mejor aún, Raphael se había rendido a sus bajos encantos. Leo, jadeante, sacó el pene de la entrada de Raph, y al instante, del aro de éste un poco de semen escurrió mientras la cavidad le palpitaba un poco. 

Raph, rendido, se recostó en el suelo mientras recuperaba el aliento. Después de un rato, un jadeo escapó de sus labios tras haberse dado cuenta de lo que había hecho, de lo que había accedido hacer con Leonardo. Por alguna extraña razón se sentía extraño, con una rara mezcla que luchaba en su sangre. 

Leonardo sonrió felizmente pues tuvo el presentimiento que sería el inicio de algo hermoso. 

Al cabo de un mes, cuando la luna llena estaba en su punto más alto en medio de la obscuridad, Leonardo y Raphael se encontraban en un callejón, ambos con un pelaje verdoso y calientes, deseosos de una noche de placer. Durante ese momento, Raph con mucha facilidad se recostó en el suelo, listo para ser estocado. Le permitió la entrada a Leonardo para que lo embistiera y lo llenara de ese placer indescriptible sólo para él. Los jadeos de Raphael mezclados con los de su hermano se escucharon en todo ese solitario y frío callejón, pidiendo a gritos más y más mientras se acariciaba el miembro carnoso y se movía al son de los movimientos pélvicos de Leo.


End file.
